


Tough Love

by superfix



Series: The Hunters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfix/pseuds/superfix
Summary: Dean's too weak to make his first kill.  Well that's what Dean and John think.  Cas has another opinion.





	Tough Love

“I don't think I can do it sir.” Dean whispered, his eyes large and fearful. He was thirteen now. Old enough. 

John scowled at him. 

The vampire knelt before them. She'd been a young woman in life. 

Her hands were tied behind her back. 

There was something pathetic about the way the mascara leaked down her sunken, white cheeks. And how the blush she'd applied stood out on her pale skin like she'd been trying to look human. Or maybe that was just a vestige of the teenager she'd been. 

“You can do this Dean. She's a vampire...a monster.” John said. 

Dean held the machete tightly in his grip. He knew what he needed to do. He'd seen his dad kill a vamp a couple of times now. But this was to be his first. He'd actually been excited at the prospect.

But now she was real and helpless and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

There'd been a nest of them. Four in total. There were several other hunters after them but John had been first to locate their base. He'd planned the ambush early in the morning when the vampires would still been dopey and sated from their feeding. 

John had killed the two males and the older female. It had been swift and brutal. This was the last one.

Cas had already made his first kill, a werewolf about a month before. He'd shot it as it charged. Unfortunately he'd stumbled back and fallen down a flight of steps in the process. He was now nursing a broken ankle. Which was why he was currently waiting in the truck.

Dean approached her. She made no sound just watched him fearfully. He raised the knife. It had to be fast. Just one swing to be efficient. He knew the knife was honed as sharp as a razor. He could do this.

And then the vampire closed her eyes. Somehow, it was that, that made her seem even more human.

Dean lowered his arm and let the knife fall from his fingers. He couldn't do it. He was too weak. He lowered his head.

John placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Go wait in the truck.” he said. Dean could hear the disappointment in his voice. It seemed he was always letting his father down. 

It was easier for Cas. Cas was closer to alpha by nature. He was no longer the scared child who couldn't speak to anyone but Dean. Over the years he'd overcome his fear. Now he was tough and smart and much more like John. Killing a monster was just a necessity. He never second-guessed himself. But while Cas grew stronger and was becoming a true hunter, Dean still had to fight his omega weakness. He was gentle by nature. A nurturer. When John killed a were, Dean felt compassion for the poor creature. It wasn't it's fault after all. It hadn't asked to get turned. 

And because of his weakness, John was harder on him. He seldom disciplined Cas. He didn't need to. But he didn't spare the belt with Dean. Dean knew it was for his own good. He needed to be tougher, more like Cas. He never defended himself, but Cas did. Cas had no problem showing his anger at John or meeting his dark, angry eyes. 

“I'm sorry sir.” Dean whispered, trying to hold back those weak omega tears.

“Just go Dean. I'll finish up here.”

“Yes sir.”

He walked out of the barn. He felt sick with the knowledge of what he was. He truly was only an omega. Too weak to be a hunter. He was a coward. He knew his dad was once again disappointed...ashamed.

He couldn't meet Cas' eyes as he climbed into the truck and slid in next to him.

“What happened?” Cas asked.

Dean just shook his head. 

“Is it Dad? Is he hurt?”

“He's fine. He's finishing up.”

He knew Cas was watching him. Could feel those eyes on him so curious and concerned.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine Cas. Just leave it. Dad'll be out soon.”

Cas asked no more questions. 

The sun was rising in the eastern sky. It was getting warm too, the air still and the morning silent. It felt suffocating in the confines of the truck. 

He opened the door and climbed out.

“Dean?”

He ignored him and walked away. 

Stretching before him was a field, It was dry and overgrown, half weeds and half some old crop. Wheat maybe. It reached his waist. He walked for a while til he stumbled on a ridge of dry earth and almost fell. Then he stopped and sat down. 

Dad would be a while. He really should be helping with the clean up. Wrapping the corpses. Taking them out back to burn them. Gathering up the trophies...the heads, each worth a ten thousand dollar bounty. It was a profitable hunt. At least that would make dad happy.

He sighed and shook his head as Cas dropped his crutches and sat down next to him.

“Maybe I just want to be alone Cas.” he said.

Cas didn't answer.

They sat there quietly for a few moments.

And then Cas broke the silence. “Tell me what happened.” 

Dean shook his head.

“Dean.” Cas said. 

Dean felt Cas' hand on his thigh. He pushed it away.

“Tell me.”

“I couldn't do it, okay?.”

“What Dean?”

“I froze. I couldn't kill her. She was right in front of me. Dad even had her hands tied behind her. He made it so easy and I still couldn't do it.”

Dean brushed away a tear. 

“I let him down Cas.”

Cas looked at him thoughtfully. “So, he had her tied huh?”

“Yeah.”

“And all you had to do was chop her head off?”

“Yeah.”

Cas scoffed. 

Dean looked at him. “What?”

Cas shook his head. “It's just...Dad can be a real asshole sometimes.”

“Shuddup. Don't even say that. This is on me Cas. I'm an omega. Just a fucking weak omega.”

“Yes. I guess we both are then.”

“No. You're nothing like me.”

“I'm just an omega too Dean. You know what? I think when we get older, dad should find us each a strong alpha to take care of us. Everyone knows we're too weak and emotional to be hunters anyway.”

“Fuck everyone.” Dean muttered.

Cas smiled. 

Dean looked at him. Cas seemed to be looking a little smug like he'd won some small victory. “Fuck you too Cas.”

Cas reached around and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Dean shrugged him off.

“I couldn't have done it either Dean. It wasn't fair.”

“You did though. You killed a werewolf and you didn't even hesitate. Dad was so freakin proud of you. Hell he was grinning the rest of the day. He even gave you a beer.”

“That was different. I had no choice. It would have ripped me to shreds. And I shot it. What Dad asked you to do...that was an execution. It wasn't fair Dean.”

“I disappointed him.”

“He'll get over it.”

“I don't know Cas.”

Cas frowned and then lay back on the soft, dry earth.

“What are you doing?”

“My back was getting tired.” he answered. “You know, it's really nice here. Quiet and peaceful. There's not a cloud in the sky.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are such a girl.”

“Come here.” Cas said.

“No.”

“Fine, sit there and pout.”

“I aint pouting.”

“Come lie next to me Dean. Dad'll be awhile.”

Dean sighed and then lay back and looked up at the clear, blue sky. The high grass rustled around them with the gentle breeze.

Cas was right. It was nice. Above, they watched as a couple of seagulls squawked and soared on the air currents.

Dean felt Cas' hand take his. “It'll be okay Dean.” he said softly.

They lay there quietly for a while til John finally bellowed for them from the truck. 

….........

Dean pulled up his jeans. His ass was on fire. 

He turned and faced him as John pulled his belt through the loops and buckled it. He'd gotten what he deserved. Dean didn't blame him for punishing him. Still, it was hard to hold back the tears. He knew Cas was sitting on the far bed, watching and glaring at John.

“You weren't ready yet Dean. But you should have been.” John said. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. Otherwise, you'll get yourself killed... or me or Cas.”

“Yes sir.” 

They were back at the motel. 

John hadn't said anything to him on the drive back. 

When they'd gotten settled, he'd told him to drop em. That's what he always said when it was time for a thrashing. Dean had obeyed and then held onto the back of the chair. It was the usual ten well aimed strikes. Cas had quietly sat on the other bed. Dean knew it filled him with frustrated rage when John disciplined him. But he also knew Cas didn't dare try to stop him. It only enraged him further.

“Okay, sit down there and clean the weapons.”

“Yes sir.”

Dean quickly obeyed. He pulled out the chair and grabbed the rag. He kept his eyes down, knowing that John was still glowering at him.

John pulled out the chair across from him and sat.

“Don't do that.” John said.

“What?”

“Don't lower your eyes like that. That's an omega trait.”

Dean continued looking down. “It's what I am Dad.”

John was quiet for a moment. 

“Is that what you want?” John asked finally.

“What?”

“You want to accept that you're inferior. I don't know, maybe you are. Maybe you are just an omega pussy after all.”

“I guess.” Dean whispered.

“You know you're going to be hitting your first heat in the next year or so. Since you're too weak to hunt, I guess I should start thinking about selling you to some Alpha dick. Is that what you want?”

“No sir.”

“Then look at me.” 

Dean looked up. John's dark eyes were steady, his face stern. It took all Dean's will to keep his eyes from lowering again.

“You fucked up this time. You should have taken out that vamp. But you didn't. So we move on. You will get it right next time, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. And don't ever let me catch you lowering your eyes when some alpha looks at you. You got it?”

Dean nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Finish up those weapons and we'll go out for dinner. And Cas, stop fucking glaring at me.”

Dean glanced over. Cas was sitting on the bed, remote in hand. He wasn't looking at the tv though. 

“I'm going out for a smoke.” John said. He got up and he grabbed his jacket. 

“I won't tolerate a weak omega pussy in my house boys.”

He closed the door behind him.

Cas quickly stood. “I hate him sometimes.” he said. He approached Dean and gently messaged his neck. Dean halfheartedly tried to shrug him off. But he really didn't mind. 

“He was right Cas.”

“He's always hard on you. There's nothing wrong with having compassion Dean. It's what makes you a good person. I don't know why he can't see that.”

Dean scowled. Cas was wrong. It wasn't compassion, it was weakness.

“He just doesn't want me to be a pussy.”

“You're not a pussy.” 

“Yeah, I am.”

Cas leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Dean looked up indignantly. 

Cas smirked. “Sorry.” he said and grinned. 

Dean smiled back. Somehow Cas always seemed to make him feel better. 

“Yeah...well. Just don't do it again.”

“I make no promises Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. But it was just an act. He actually liked the way Cas looked at him and how sometimes he took his hand or softly caressed his back. And sometimes he thought about what it would be like to kiss those full lips. And sometimes at night when Cas lay next to him, he wanted to pull him close and touch every part of him, to feel his naked skin next to his own. 

But he knew it was wrong to think like that. Omegas were not allowed to have those feelings towards each other. It was wrong and unnatural. 

But he also knew he was a little in love. Well, maybe more then just a little. Cas was everything to him. He always had been.


End file.
